¡Corten!
by Lxpunk
Summary: [Rupert x Daniel] SLASH / Durante la filmación de Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego, entre escena y escena, Daniel Radcliffe comienza a invadir los sueños y fantasías de Rupert Grint.
1. ¡Corten!

**¡CORTEN!**

Capítulo 1

- ¡Corten! -

La mirada dura que Harry le dirigía a Ron se ablandó y entonces los dos volvieron a ser Daniel y Rupert.

- Muy bien chicos, terminamos por hoy. Nos vemos mañana.-

Los adolescentes asintieron mientras sonreían. Había sido una larga sesión de grabación y estaban agotados. El pelirrojo le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al otro chico: - Creo que la escena nos quedó bastante decente ¿no?-

- Jajaja, creo que sí. Y al fin terminamos ¡estoy tan cansado! Creo que llegaré a casa y dormiré hasta el mediodía.-

- De hecho… Creo que yo también.-

Los dos amigos se rieron porque sabían que eso no iba a ser posible. Mañana debían volver a los estudios de Warner para filmar desde muy temprano.

Estaban grabando la cuarta entrega de Harry Potter y resultaba mucho más interesante que las películas anteriores.

La autora del libro original, J. , ya pincelaba una historia mucho más adulta y tanto Daniel como Rupert estaban contentos de poder actuar más seriamente. No es que no lo hubieran hecho hasta ahora, sino que era en esta película donde se profundizaban las relaciones humanas, particularmente la amistad entre Harry y Ron.

Por esa razón, Daniel y Rupert pasaban más tiempo juntos y su amistad se había estrechado.

Cuando apenas habían empezado a filmar, los dos chicos no eran ni remotamente unidos como sus personajes. Quizás porque eran muy chicos, precisamente. Radcliffe era un poco tímido y la personalidad extrovertida de Grint lo avasallaba un poco, pero con el paso de los años se acostumbraron el uno al otro.

Sin embargo, nunca pudieron llamarse ``amigos`` sino hasta ahora. Ya llevaban medio año grabando Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego y por la complejidad de algunas escenas, Daniel y Rupert se vieron obligados a practicar sus diálogos juntos y fuera del estudio.

Después de un par de meses, finalmente habían logrado captar la tensión que debía haber entre sus personajes y eso consiguió que el proceso de filmación fuera mucho más fluido.

En ese par de meses de prácticas extras, los dos actores inevitablemente se conocieron mejor y descubrieron que tenían muchas más cosas en común de las que imaginaban.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzaron a llevarse muy bien, casi tanto como Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.

Un día, tras grabar la escena del lago y las branquialgas, Emma, que tenía muy buena relación con Rupert, le preguntó por qué de pronto se llevaban tan bien con Dan.

- Sonará estúpido, pero descubrimos que tenemos muchas más cosas en común de las que creíamos.-

- Eso no suena estúpido para nada, Rupert. Me alegra verlos trabajar tan bien. Y dime ¿aún piensas que Daniel es un actorcito egocéntrico y mimado?-

Como haría su personaje de la historia, el rostro del inglés enrojeció hasta las orejas y se mimetizó con su cabello. Estaba avergonzado: - No, ya no. Fui un tonto por juzgarlo de esa manera. ¿Debería disculparme con él?-

- No te preocupes, no creo que sea necesario.-

Rupert recordó la conversación con Watson mientras se cambiaba en su camerino y la duda volvió a asaltarle. Quizás debía disculparse, pero eso significaba que debía explicarle el por qué y eso le daba terror.

En un segundo desechó la idea. Además, no quería hacer enfadar a Daniel ahora que se llevaban tan bien.

El pelirrojo se miró en el espejo antes de salir. Había reemplazado la capa del colegio Hogwarts por un par de jeans obscuros y una remera verde esmeralda. Emma tenía razón, esa camiseta resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

Satisfecho con como se veía, guardó su celular y su billetera en los bolsillos del pantalón y cruzó la puerta del vestuario.

El camerino de él y el de Daniel estaban uno junto al otro y salieron casi al mismo tiempo.

El moreno llevaba abierta una camisa color vino con una remera blanca debajo y un pantalón negro.

- ¿Listo?-

- Sí, vamos.-

Durante el largo trayecto hacia la salida de los estudios, los adolescentes hablaron de lo que tendrían que grabar el día siguiente. Saludaron al guardia de seguridad y se despidieron en la entrada.

Rupert notó que el chofer de Daniel aún no había llegado: - ¿Vas a estar bien? ¿No quieres que lo espere contigo?-

- No es necesario, además el guardia aún no termina su turno.-

- De acuerdo, hasta mañana.-

El pelirrojo subió a un auto negro que lo esperaba frente a los estudios Warner. En cuanto cerró la puerta, el vehículo arrancó en dirección a su departamento, que no quedaba muy lejos de allí.

Grint vio a su compañero saludarlo mientras se alejaba. Miró la hora en su celular: la gente estaba volviendo de sus trabajos, igual que ellos, quizás eso había retrasado al chofer del moreno.

Volvió a guardar su celular.

Un gran bostezo que le relajó los músculos se escapó de sus labios. Sintió que el peso de su cuerpo se dejaba caer en el asiento. Hasta ese momento no sabía que estaba tan cansado. Por un segundo cerró los ojos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con el anciano rostro del conductor de su coche. El hombre le sonrió buenamente y le indicó que ya habían llegado a su casa.

Un poco adormilado todavía, Rupert asintió y bajó del auto. Entró al edificio, donde el guardia de seguridad le entregó una tarjeta para abrir su departamento.

Una vez allí, el adolescente se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala. No quería comer nada, en ese momento sólo le apetecía dormir. Quizás, cuando se despertara en la madrugada, picaría algo de la nevera.

Como en el automóvil, bastó con que Rupert cerrara sus ojos para quedarse dormido.

Se despertó abruptamente con el ringtone de su celular. Confundido, atendió sin mirar la pantalla. Estaba despistado, no tenía idea de la hora.

- ¿Sí?-

- ¿Rupert, te desperté?-

Tardó un segundo en reconocer la voz: - ¿Daniel?-

- Sí, escucha… ¿Puedo ir a tu departamento? Mi chofer jamás apareció y ya no vale la pena hacer un camino tan largo hasta mi casa.-

- Eh, sí, claro que puedes venir. Em ¿no quieres que pase a buscarte? Puedo llamar a mi chofer y…-

- No es necesario.-

Entonces, el timbre sonó.

- Vaya que eres descarado.-

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta sabiendo que su compañero de reparto estaría detrás. Dicho y hecho, el moreno de ojos azules le sonreía socarronamente.

- Bueno, supuse que no te ibas a rehusar.-

No era la primera vez que Daniel visitaba el departamento de Rupert. Todas las prácticas fuera de los estudios las hicieron allí. Radcliffe cruzó la puerta como si estuviera en su casa y se dejó caer en el sofá donde antes estaba durmiendo el pelirrojo.

Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba un suspiro. Estaba muy cansado y muy hambriento también.

- ¿Ya comiste?- Le preguntó al dueño de casa.-

- No, llegué y me quedé dormido en el sillón.-

- ¿Y tienes algo o pedimos una pizza?-

Grint se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Al mismo tiempo dijeron: - Pizza.-

Treinta minutos después, los dos amigos comían su cena y escuchaban un poco de música.

- ¿Y llamaste a tu chofer antes de venir aquí? ¿Te dijo por qué no había llegado?-

- No, pero ya no importa.-

- Bueno, seguramente fue algo bastante grave si no pasó por ti y si no tuvo siquiera tiempo de avisarte.-

- Lo más probable es que le avisara a alguno de mis padres y ellos se olvidaran de decírmelo a mí.-

- ¿Están muy ocupados?-

- Últimamente sí y se les olvida la mínima cosa que no tenga que ver con el negocio familiar.-

- Claro, entiendo.-

- ¿Estás solo esta semana? ¿No vienen tus padres con tus hermanos a visitarte?-

- No, esta semana no, así que sí, estoy solo.-

El departamento en el que se encontraban no era otra cosa más que un lugar transitorio.

Rupert era el propietario, pero sólo lo usaba los meses que tenía que grabar en los estudios Warner.

Lo cierto es que cada película era más larga y más largo también era el proceso de filmación, por lo que Grint pasaba más tiempo en ese departamento que en la casa de sus padres.

Por esa razón, de vez en cuando sus hermanos iban a visitarlo y se quedaban varios días con él.

Rupert amaba a sus hermanos, pero cuando sus padres no estaban cerca eran un dolor de cabeza. Buscaban su atención todo el tiempo y cuando él no estaba porque trabajaba, lo avasallaban al volver a casa.

Ya con 17 años, el pelirrojo estaba viviendo prácticamente como un joven adulto y le gustaba esa vida. No quería tener que seguir cuidando a sus hermanos como había hecho toda su niñez.

Rupert se vio obligado a hablar con sus padres seriamente y finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo. Sus hermanos solo irían a visitarlo cuando sus padres pudieran ir con ellos.

Por esa razón, desde que comenzó ese año, las visitas fueron muy esporádicas, a tal punto que el adolescente comenzó a sentirse un poco solo.

Y en parte, ese era el motivo por el que siempre insistió a Daniel que practicaran en su casa, para no sentirse tan solo. Porque a diferencia del pelirrojo, Radcliffe vivía con sus padres en las afueras de Londres y cada atardecer emprendía un largo viaje de regreso.

A Rupert no le gustaba mucho esa situación. Los primeros dos años lo intentó pero le resultaba demasiado engorroso y vivía de mal humor. Finalmente, su representante le recomendó que comprara un apartamento cerca de los estudios y así lo hizo.

Daniel chasqueó los dedos frente a los ojos del pelirrojo para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento: - ¿En qué estás pensando?-

Grint negó con la cabeza he hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

- ¿Quieres una cerveza?-

- ¿Me quieres llevar por el mal camino, Grint? Claro que quiero, idiota.-

El pelirrojo sacó dos Budweiser de un frigobar bien camuflado en la sala.

- Con moderación, Radcliffe, que mañana hay que trabajar y no voy a llegar tarde otra vez por intentar inútilmente sacarte de la cama.-

Brindaron y bebieron. Aún acompañados por la música, hablaron de todo y de nada. Se reían de sí mismos y del otro. Era entrada la madrugada y las risotadas se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes en el departamento.

El teléfono de la casa sonó.

Las carcajadas cesaron inmediatamente. ¿Quién podría estar llamando a esas horas? Rupert, tambaleándose un poco, contestó: - ¿Diga?-

- Señor Grint, sus vecinos han presentado ya varias quejas respecto al ruido. ¿Sería tan amable de bajar el volumen?-

- Oh, disculpa Donald, no fue mi intención. Sí, ahora me voy a la cama. Ah, y… ¿puedes dejarle una nota a Claude? Necesito que me despierte a las 7.30-

- No hay problema señor Grint, que descanse.-

El pelirrojo cortó y se sostuvo un segundo de la pared. De pronto se sentía muy mareado. Daniel lo miraba con la gracia y la curiosidad de un borracho.

Rupert apagó la música: - Es todo amigo, vamos a dormir.-

El moreno suspiró: - Está bien, de todos modos ya no hay más cerveza.-

El dueño de casa se ocupó de apagar todas las luces y acomodar un poco antes de acostarse.

Cuando llevó las cajas vacías de pizza a la cocina, buscó en un cajón un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y otras para el estómago.

En el baño para invitados estaba Daniel cepillándose los dientes. Rupert le alcanzó los remedios y le deseó buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Ron.-

El pelirrojo reaccionó tardíamente hasta que entendió lo que su amigo le había dicho. Seguramente eran los efectos del alcohol, no cabía la menor duda. Se rió tontamente y entró a su baño en suite para alistarse y dormir tres míseras horas.

* * *

Rupert daba vueltas en la cama. ¿Dónde había quedado todo el cansancio con el que llegó? No pudo dormir nada y el cielo comenzaba a clarear. Cansado de estar recostado, se incorporó en su cama.

Una luz en el cuarto de visitas llamó su atención. Quizás el moreno tampoco había podido dormir.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a ver.

Pero su amigo dormía a pierna suelta y roncaba, bastante fuerte. Grint apagó la luz y salió de la habitación.

El reloj de la cocina indicaba las seis y cuarto, Rupert se reprochó a sí mismo su mala suerte.

Sin más, puso en marcha la cafetera y volvió a su cuarto. Decidió tomar una ducha para despertarse del todo. Rogaba para que ese día terminaran de grabar temprano.

Daniel abrió los ojos con pesadez. El sol entraba por la ventana y le lastimaba los ojos. Giró en la cama dándole la espalda al amanecer. Se preguntó qué hora sería.

Un riquísimo olor a café le invadió las fosas nasales. Aspiró contento y decidió levantarse. Al salir del cuarto notó que la puerta de la habitación de Rupert estaba cerrada. Tocó suavemente pero nadie contestó.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina. Apagó la cafetera y se sirvió en una taza.

- Sírveme a mí también.-

El chico pegó un salto en el lugar que casi le hace derramar la bebida caliente.

- ¡Perdón! creí que me habías escuchado… –

Por un segundo Daniel vio duramente al pelirrojo. Grint se disculpó con la mirada y se sirvió él mismo una taza de café.

- ¿Qué quieres desayunar? ¿Algo ligero o lo normal?-

- Ligero, no quiero sobre exigir a mi estómago después de lo que tomamos anoche.-

Un rato después, Rupert se sentaba en la mesa del comedor junto con Dan, llevando una fuente de frutas de estación cortada en cubos, unas tostadas y mermelada.

Desayuban en silencio, cada uno ojeando una sección del diario de ayer. Era extraño que Daniel estuviera tan callado, pero Rupert estaba seguro que no era otra cosa que producto del sueño.

El moreno aún se frotaba los ojos de vez en cuando.

El sonido del teléfono los sobresaltó a los dos: - Ah, cierto, lo había olvidado.-

Se trataba del conserje del edificio, Claude, quien llamaba para despertarlo como él había pedido.

Al colgar, Rupert volteó y no vio a su amigo. Se extrañó de no haberlo escuchado y fue a comprobar si se encontraba en la habitación. El cuarto de invitados estaba vacío, entonces el pelirrojo escuchó la ducha de su dormitorio.

Había un baño de huéspedes ¿por qué Daniel decidiría bañarse en el suyo? ¿Quizás por el hidromasaje? No había tiempo para eso, en unos minutos debían irse.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y vaya susto se llevó. No esperaba que el otro adolescente saliera de detrás de una cortina para asustarlo.

De la sorpresa, el pelirrojo se cayó de culo al suelo mientras Radcliffe reía estrepitosamente: - Me lo debes por lo de antes.-

- ¡Pero yo no lo hice a propósito!-

Dan le sacó la lengua.

- ¿Tengo tiempo para bañarme?-

- Si lo haces rápido…-

- De acuerdo.-

Mientras el morocho se duchaba, Rupert llamó a su chofer para que los esperara en la entrada del edificio en veinte minutos. Conociendo a Daniel, el pelirrojo estaba seguro de que le pediría una muda y aunque él le eligiera algo, el moreno lo descartaría inmediatamente.

"Ese color hace que me vea muy pálido", "no puedo ponerme eso, disimula mi buen trasero", "¿acaso quieres que me vea como un indigente?"

Sí, Dan Radcliffe, el protagonista de la saga Harry Potter era un metrosexual. Se preocupaba tanto por su apariencia que a Rupert casi le daba vergüenza ajena. Casi, porque en realidad lo entendía, en esa profesión que ellos tenían la estética era muy importante y debían verse bien siempre.

Especialmente ahora que sus carreras se lanzaron con éxito.

Dicho y hecho, el salir del baño, Daniel se quejó del olor a ebrio (sí, eso dijo) que tenía su ropa.

- Ahórrame el mal rato y elígete tú mismo la ropa.-

Radcliffe lo miró con reproche y Rupert le respondió con ojos burlones. Minutos después, estaban camino a los estudios Warner.

Antes de llegar, Grint pidió a su chofer que se detuviera en una panadería. Sin consultarle a Dan si quería algo, regresó con una docena de croissants.

Habían desayunado tan temprano y tan ligero que su estómago estaba reclamándole algo más sustancioso.

Legaron al plató de grabación con la cara llena de migajas. Emma los recibió con una sonrisa divertida y les reclamó no guardar ni una sola para ella.

Sin más, el día de trabajo empezó.

Durante el almuerzo, una chica joven se había acercado a cada uno de los protagonistas de la saga. La reconocieron como la representante de la productora. No debía tener más de 25 años. La muchacha les entregó unos sobres mientras los saludaba con una gran sonrisa. Un segundo después, sonó su celular y tan rápido como llegó, la joven desapareció por donde vino.

Daniel, Rupert, Emma, Tom y Evanna estaban conversando sobre trivialidades cuando la invitación les llegó. Lynch abrió su sobre y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta: - Están cordialmente invitados a la fiesta que la productora Warner Brothers llevará a cabo el próximo 30 de abril. La ocasión será para celebrar el éxito de la saga Harry Potter. Por ese motivo, deberán asistir con antifaces y llegar por separado.-

Se miraron entre sí. Era una invitación… particular. No les llamaba la atención la fiesta, Warner siempre buscaba una excusa para realizar alguna, pero ¿con antifaces? Quizás se estaban tomando esto del mundo mágico demasiado enserio.

- ¿Llegar por separado? ¿Quieren generar alguna clase de misterio? Es obvio que vamos a reconocernos rápidamente…- Cuestionó Emma, risueña.

- Bueno, supongo que querían hacer sonar interesante la invitación.-

- Bien… suena divertido y si no… de todos modos tendremos que venir.-

Todos asintieron y fueron a ocupar su posición en cuanto el director les hizo una señal.

Ese día rodarían hasta tarde.

Durante uno de sus descansos, Rupert volvió a su camerino y se arrojó en el sillón de dos cuerpos que se ubicaba junto a la puerta.

No entendía por qué estaba tan cansado, hasta que recordó que no había dormido nada.

Seguro tardarían en llamarlo para filmar su siguiente escena, por lo que decidió dormir una pequeña siesta. Alguno de sus compañeros se encargaría de despertarlo.

El pelirrojo respiró hondamente y relajó el cuerpo. Casi inmediatamente después se durmió.

Se encontró en la entrada de un enorme salón tenuemente iluminado. Miró hacia su derecha y vio su propio reflejo en la puerta de vidrio. Llevaba un tuxedo azul marino y un antifaz en azul francia. El contraste con su cabello rojo era impresionante, aunque sus ojos se deslucían un poco.

Le restó importancia y caminó por el salón. Aparentemente había llegado solo, como indicaba la invitación, pero es que simplemente él no recordaba haber llegado.

El gigantesco salón se tragaba a la reducida asistencia. ¿Era demasiado temprano? No… esa era toda la gente que formaba parte de la película, incluídos iluminadores y maquillistas.

El espacio era demasiado amplio.

Rupert observó alrededor buscando a Daniel. No lo divisó fácilmente porque estaba en el centro de una multitud que se concentraba al pie de la escalera de mármol.

Se acercó con cautela, temiendo interrumpir algo importante. Cuando Daniel lo vio le brillaron los ojos. Apartó a las personas que lo rodeaban (Grint no reconoció a ninguno de ellos) y lo guió al piso superior, sujetándolo firmemente de la muñeca.

El pelirrojo se dejó llevar escalones arriba. Radcliffe no decía nada y cuando Rupert le preguntó a dónde estaban yendo, el moreno se limitó a hacer un gesto de "silencio".

Entraron a un cuarto bastante alejado de las escaleras. Por qué había habitaciones en un sitio como ese, Rupert no lo sabía.

Después de mirar el dormitorio un buen rato, se dio la vuelta para encarar a Daniel que aún no decía nada.

Grint pegó un saltito en su sitio al notar el rostro del moreno tan cerca del suyo. Podía sentir su cálido aliento acariciarle la cara. El rostro se le encendió cuando Radcliffe lo tomó por las mejillas.

Rupert abrió los ojos y se encontró con otro par azules mirándolo de cerca.

- ¡AH! -

- ¡AH! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!-

El pelirrojo tardó un rato en volver a la realidad. Estaba medio acostado en el sillón de su vestuario. Dan lo miraba sin entender, sin decidirse por un gesto de enfado o uno de risa.

Rupert entendió la indecisión cuando notó que ese sueño, en el que no había pasado nada concreto, le había provocado una leve erección.

Intentó relajarse y pensar que esa no era la primera vez que Daniel lo encontraba así. Rogó porque el moreno finalmente decidiera reírse, para que él mismo pudiera hacerlo.

Y como si oyera su pensamiento, Radcliffe estalló en carcajadas. El pelirrojo se rió también, aunque con menos ganas.

Se levantó.

- ¿Ya es mi turno?-

- Sí. Y apúrate que creo que es la última escena de hoy y quiero irme a casa de una vez.-

Efectivamente, aquello fue lo último que grabaron ese día. Ya no faltaba mucho para terminar la película, así que todos volvieron a sus hogares con la satisfacción de que pronto tendrían vacaciones.

Por lo menos hasta que comenzaran a grabar La Orden del Fénix.

En su departamento, Rupert tomaba una cerveza en el balcón mientras comía unos panecillos con prosciutto. Cenaría en serio más tarde, ahora tenía ganas de mirar las luces de la ciudad y pensar.

Sí, pensar. No rebanarse los sesos, simplemente intentar entender su sueño. No lo recordaba muy bien porque cuando te despiertas y no recopilas la mayor cantidad de detalles entonces, es muy difícil hacerlo después.

Sí recordaba claramente que Daniel estuvo a punto de besarlo. Y un instante después recordó que parecían estar en la fiesta a la que los habían invitado. Visualizó su antifaz azul francia y el antifaz bermellón del moreno.

Rupert agradecía no ser un adolescente histérico, porque quizás cualquier otro estaría cuestionándose la posibilidad de ser gay.

Sabía que los sueños no necesariamente significaban algo. Pero en caso de que significaran, él creía que podría tener que ver todo el tiempo que estaba pasando con Daniel últimamente y la inactiva vida sexual que llevaba.

Estaba tranquilo.

Esa noche, Rupert olvidó cenar y se acostó después de ducharse.

La almohada tuvo que absorber gran parte de la humedad de su colorado cabello.

Le gustaba no secarse demasiado después de bañarse, al menos que tuviera que salir, claro.

Las gotitas que habían esquivado la toalla, se precipitaban por su cuerpo hacia el colchón. Estaba desnudo y la sensación de frescura le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara.

Recordó la conversación que tuvo consigo mismo en el balcón unas horas antes. Suspiró y se llevó una mano hacia su entrepierna.

Con caricias suaves comenzó a despertarlo. Pronto, el miembro se erguía orgulloso, prisionero de una mano derecha que lo acariciaba de arriba abajo rápidamente.

Las imágenes se agolpaban en su cabeza y él las veía con los ojos cerrados. Una escena de una película porno que había visto hace poco. Él, detrás de Emma Watson, penetrándola en un compás violento mientras ella gemía extasiada. O la joven del 7º piso, cabalgándolo en el ascensor del edificio.

Los ojos azules de Dan encontraron la forma de entrar en sus fantasías y para cuando Rupert se dio cuenta, su mano y parte de sus muslos estaban manchados de semen.

Se quedó dormido inmediatamente después, sin tiempo siquiera de entender que había acabado pensando en su moreno amigo chupándosela.


	2. Toma 1

**¡CORTEN!**

Capítulo 2

Esa mañana Rupert se despertó con una sonrisa en la cara. Quizás su buen humor matinal era una suerte de premonición para lo que sería un excelente día.

El pelirrojo estiró su cuerpo todo lo que le permitía, dejando escapar un sonoro bostezo. Se volteó contra el colchón y entonces notó que no se había movido en toda la noche, tal como se durmió, así se quedó.

Su reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana. Como aún era temprano, se permitió levantarse sin prisa. Masturbarse le había dejado una sensación agradable que todavía le perduraba.

Arqueó la espalda como un gato para finalmente salir de la cama. Iba a darse un baño cuando su celular sonó. En la pantalla, figuraba el nombre de su manager.

¿Día libre? ¿Hace cuánto no tenía uno de esos? En los últimos meses, la productora estuvo muy exigente y quería terminar de filmar lo antes posible. Si alguien creía que a los actores no se los explotaba, sin dudas era porque no había trabajado para Warner Brothers.

Cuando la llamada terminó, Grint volvió a arrojarse sobre la cama. ¿Qué haría ahora? Cerró los ojos. Se mimaría permitiéndose unas horas extras de sueño.

Al cabo de 15 minutos, su cuerpo se negaba a descansar, por lo que se levantó para darse una ducha rápida.

Mientras el agua barría su cuerpo, decidió que desayunaría fuera. Había un bar frente a una plaza, a pocas cuadras del apartamento. Después de tomar una taza de café caminaría por el parque y jugaría con los perros que estuvieran ahí.

A Rupert le encantaban los caninos. Si el consorcio se lo permitiera, tendría uno en el departamento para hacerle compañía, pero como en muchos edificios, las mascotas estaban prohibidas.

Aunque sabía de un gato en el 5º piso, pero él entiende que no es lo mismo. Los gatos son silenciosos y por esa misma razón, no iban con su personalidad.

Salió al balcón sólo con una toalla. El clima estaba templado, pero nublado, como casi siempre en Londres.

Se vistió con un pantalón de gabardina beige y una camisa manga larga verde militar. Unas zapatillas urbanas de color marrón y un cinturón de cuero, también marrón, completaban su vestimenta.

Antes de salir, tomó los lentes de sol que estaban en la mesita donde colocaba sus llaves al entrar. Si bien estaba nublado, la resolana le lastimaba los ojos, por eso casi siempre llevaba ese par de anteojos tipo aviador.

Se despidió de Claude (el portero de turno) y caminó cinco calles. Llegó a una plaza donde algunas jóvenes estaban reunidas y varios niños les revoloteaban alrededor.

Rupert estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de las niñeras que intentaban alejarse del caos en la casa familiar. Él siempre las veía camino a los estudios de grabación.

Pasó junto a ellas, cruzando el parque en diagonal. Las chicas lo reconocieron y dejaron escapar algunos grititos de emoción. Solo una se animó a acercársele, agitando su celular. Las demás miraron la escena intrigadas.

Como aquel era un barrio privado, el pelirrojo no se molestaba en salir con su guardaespaldas, especialmente cuando sabía que no iba muy lejos. Si Marcus estuviera ahí, habría apartado a la pobre muchacha con brusquedad, por eso Grint aprovechó la ocasión y se sacó una fotografía con la chica.

La vio alejarse dando saltitos hasta llegar donde sus amigas, que rápidamente cerraron el círculo a su alrededor para ver la foto y comentar el suceso.

Sonrió. Le gustaba darles un gusto a sus fans de vez en cuando, pero también admitía que a veces el fanatismo se les iba de las manos.

En esos momentos era cuando agradecía que Marcus estuviera con él y fuera tan rudo. Él no podría.

Retomó su camino hacia el bar de la esquina. Tenía cierto estilo francés, con sus mesitas y sillas rococó en la vereda.

Se sentó de manera que pudiera contemplar el parque desde su lugar. La mesera lo atendió casi enseguida y le recomendó el cheesecake de la casa. Unos minutos después, Rupert degustaba la tarta de queso con salsa de frambuesa y un café negro bien cargado.

Terminó su desayuno y no se molestó en llamar a la chica de nuevo, estaba atendiendo a unos clientes en el otro extremo del bar. Dejó el dinero de la cuenta y una generosa propina. El cheesecake estaba realmente delicioso y él agradecía la acertada recomendación.

Cruzó la calle para hacer lo siguiente de su lista: jugar con los perros que estuvieran en la plaza.

El grupo de niñeras ya se había ido. "Mejor" pensó, porque de lo contrario seguro ahora sí se le acercaban en montón para pedirle su autógrafo.

A veces Rupert se preguntaba… Si él era tan popular ¿cómo sobrellevaría Daniel toda la atención que seguro le daban?

El pelirrojo pensaba en eso mientras le lanzaba una rama seca a un perro de pelaje negro y brilloso. Cuando el canino volvió con el objeto, Grint le acarició el lomo y se sorprendió de lo suave que era. Recién entonces notó un collar rojo en su cuello.

¡Con razón era tan amistoso! No era que los otros perros de la plaza no lo fueran, pero éste en particular tenía una personalidad muy hogareña.

Revisó la medalla plateada que adornaba el collar. "Macky" era el nombre del perro y la dirección que estaba grabada en la placa no quedaba muy lejos de allí: - ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa, Macky?-

El can sacó la lengua y movió la cola de lado a lado. Rupert interpretó ese gesto como una afirmación, así que empezó a caminar. Cada tanto, se detenía para llamar al perro por su nombre, que respondía prontamente y corría hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo.

Finalmente llegó. La fachada era moderna, con una gran puerta de madera obscura y vidrio esmerilado. Las ventanas que daban a la calle no dejaban ver el interior gracias a unas persianas metálicas.

Rupert Grint tocó timbre y esperó.

Después de varios minutos, el inglés comenzaba a creer que no había nadie en casa, pero cuando finalmente se decidía por regresar a la plaza, una niña rubia abrió la puerta.

- ¡MACKY!-

La pequeña se arrojó sobre el perro y lo abrazó con fuerza. El animal respondió lamiéndole toda la cara y ladrando feliz.

- ¡Jenny! ¿Quién e- - Oh – La muchacha que cruzó la puerta después de la niña, enmudeció al ver al pelirrojo. Él sonrió y se quitó los lentes de sol.

- Buenos días… ¿creo que encontré a tu perro?-

- Sí, muchas gracias. Vamos Jenny, ve adentro y dale algo de comer a Macky.-

La rubiecita hizo caso y comenzó a tironear del collar para arrastrarlo dentro de la casa. El can se resistió un poco, ladrando contento, jugando con su dueña, pero cuando el agarre de la niña cedió, el perro picó por el pasillo y se perdió en una esquina.

Rupert no pudo contener la carcajada. La rubiecita corrió detrás de su mascota gritando su nombre: - Gracias de nuevo. Hace una semana lo saqué a pasear y se escapó persiguiendo a un gato… Me sentía muy culpable.-

- Jajaja, los perros hacen eso, pero bien, al menos ya lo recuperaste… -

- ¡Sí! No sé como agradecerte, siento que con decirlo no es suficiente.-

- No te preocupes… tengo que irme.-

- ¡Espera!- La muchacha, de unos aparentes 20 años, cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Lo miró con sus enormes ojos aguamarina: - ¿En verdad eres quien creo que eres? Había escuchado que vivías en este barrio pero…-

- Pues… soy quien soy.-

- Vaya, aún no puedo creerlo… ¿Sería muy atrevido de mi parte… pedirte una cita?-

Grint la miró de arriba abajo. Desde la última vez que salió con una chica había pasado bastante tiempo, pero estaba tan ocupado que no pensaba demasiado en eso. Su trabajo era en gran parte el culpable. En ese momento de su carrera no podía permitirse una relación formal. ¿Esa chica estaba dispuesta a una cita sin compromisos?

- Bien… tengo el día libre. Puedo pasar por ti a las seis y comemos algo.-

La chica solo asintió muchas veces: la sonrisa no le cabía en el rostro.

Rupert se despidió amablemente y se alejó de allí, memorizando la dirección para más tarde.

De camino a su apartamento, el pelirrojo comenzaba a arrepentirse de lo hecho.

Después de almorzar, Rupert se arrojó en el sofá a mirar un poco de televisión. Pasaba los canales sin discreción, de vez en cuando se detenía un segundo en alguno que llamara su atención, pero rápidamente se aburría y volvía a cambiar.

Cuando se cansó de jugar con el control remoto, optó por ver un DVD de los Stooges que le había regalado un fan en su último cumpleaños. Aún estaba en su empaque de nylon.

Con la música de fondo, el pelirrojo se quedó dormido en el sofá y no se despertó hasta pasadas las cinco.

* * *

Desorientado, se levantó restregándose los ojos. El celular le vibraba en el bolsillo trasero, quizás eso lo había despertado.

Atendió: - ¡Ey Grint! Vamos a cenar a algún lado ¿quieres?-

- Eh…-

Por alguna razón, Daniel hablaba a los gritos. El pelirrojo tuvo que separar el aparato de su oreja para no quedar sordo: - Lo siento Dan, tengo…- Lo recordó: - Tengo una cita.-

Silencio del otro lado.

- ¿Una cita? ¿Con quién?-

- Una muchacha que conocí esta mañana… No podía decirle que no.-

El moreno estalló en carcajadas: - ¿No podías decirle que no? Ya veo que estás bastante _urgido._-

- Lo siento, pero yo no tengo tantas propuestas directas como tú.-

Grint se refería a un hecho en particular y Radcliffe lo sabía. Durante una semana sus colegas se burlaron de él por el episodio. Visualicen a Lavander Brown y a su ingenuo pero irritante romance con Ron Weasley. Exactamente así.

Una fanática de Daniel se había infiltrado en los estudios Warner (los guardias de turno fueron despedidos) y montó un espectáculo.

El protagonista de la saga se sintió muy avergonzado, más que nada porque no supo cómo quitarse de encima a la obsesionada admiradora. Su guardaespaldas, que siempre lo observaba desde un costado del plató, tuvo que intervenir.

Pero para cuando lo hizo, Radcliffe ya se encontraba en el piso con la muchacha sentada sobre su estómago besándole toda la cara.

Si hubiera podido faltar durante un mes al trabajo, lo hubiera hecho: - Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Rupert. Buena suerte en tu cita, ojalá te toque una demente.-

Y cortó.

El pelirrojo se rió por lo bajo. Miró el reloj, faltaban quince minutos para las seis.

Se lavó el rostro y cambió su camisa verde por una negra, con sutiles rayas verticales de un negro más brillante. Reemplazó las zapatillas deportivas por un par de zapatos color chocolate y salió del apartamento poniéndose un blazer azul francia.

El elevador se abrió en el garaje del edificio. Caminó hasta su auto, asegurándose de traer llaves, billetera y celular.

Un minuto después, un Pontiac negro del '64 dejaba el complejo de apartamentos.

Recordando la dirección, se detuvo frente a la moderna fachada. Tocó bocina una vez y la puerta se abrió inmediatamente.

La chica salió casi a las corridas, pero Rupert alcanzó a ver lo que llevaba puesto: Un vestido verde agua de corte imperio, unas sandalias plateadas con tiras y una cartera a tono. Grint se preguntó si acaso estaba en el código genético de las mujeres ir desabrigadas a una cita. En un par de horas él deberías cederle el saco.

Cuando la joven se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad, el actor puso en marcha el auto. Aún no había decido a dónde irían a cenar, pero lo haría de camino.

Un olor dulzón le llegaba a la nariz en esporádicas oleadas. Entonces él de reojo miraba a su cita: era una linda chica. Tenía el cabello rubio, largo y ondulado. Lo llevaba todo sobre un solo hombro descubierto. La piel era blanca pero con un rubor rosado que le sentaba bien. Los labios finos, pero no demasiado, estaban pintados con un rush color durazno.

El pelirrojo volvió su completa atención a la calle. Al cabo de unos minutos se detuvo frente a un restaurante marroquí que hacía poco había inaugurado.

Estacionó su Pontiac a la vuelta de la esquina y llegaron caminando a la entrada de Le Scorpion du Desert. Por su reciente apertura, el lugar estaba bastante concurrido y dentro se observaba un ambiente festivo.

Rupert pidió mesa para dos y enseguida los dirigieron hacia la terraza del lugar, donde la ruidosa diversión se escuchaba solo a lo lejos.

Un camarero los esperaba junto a una mesa decorada sencillamente con un par de velas blancas en sus respectivos candelabros de cobre. La presentación no necesitaba mucho más, porque los manteles superpuestos con estampados y bordados hacían el resto.

La muchacha sonrió encantada cuando el pelirrojo retiró la silla para que se sentara. Grint pidió el vino de la casa y le indicó al mozo que trajera las recomendaciones del chef.

Poco después, un enorme plato de Zaaluk ocupaba el centro de la mesa.

El puré de berenjena fue la excusa ideal para comenzar a hablar.

- Es… interesante.-

- ¿Nunca habías probado la comida marroquí?-

- No, es mi primera vez. No me desagrada, aunque no podría decir que me encanta.-

- Jajaja, no te preocupes, esto es solo la entrada. Después viene lo mejor… eh…-

- Nigella –

Rupert enrojeció del mismo tono que su cabello. Todo ese tiempo había olvidado preguntarle a la chica su nombre. No sabía cómo disculparse, pero la muchacha le restó importancia.

Minutos después de terminar el plato principal, el camarero preguntó si estaban listos para el postre.

Cuando el hombre desapareció por una puerta de madera tallada, el celular del joven actor empezó a sonar.

- Disculpa-

Nigella hizo una señal para indicarle que atendiera.

- Es solo un mensaje de texto.-

- Ah ¿de quién?-

El pelirrojo se ahogó con su propia saliva: - Daniel.- El nombre salió estrangulado de su garganta.

- ¡¿Radcliffe?!- La rubia se tapó la boca por su mala educación. Los pocos comensales que se encontraban en la terraza de Le Scorpion du Desert voltearon a verlos.

- Perdón…-

- No te preocupes.-

- Entonces ¿qué dice?- La muchacha no podía ocultar su curiosidad.

- Nada, me deseó buena suerte. Sabía que salía contigo esta noche.-

- Oh… que bien- Las mejillas de la inglesa se colorearon.

Lo cierto es que Rupert había mentido descaradamente. Daniel sí le había enviado un mensaje, pero no le deseaba suerte. De hecho, no decía nada, era una foto.

El rostro de la morocha que engullía la hombría de Dan no llegaba a distinguirse, pero la satisfacción en el rostro de Radcliffe sí se apreciaba. Tenía el pulgar levantado hacia la cámara.

A duras penas lograron terminar el empalagoso pastelito que les sirvieron de postre. Rupert y Nigella tomaron con gusto el té que les ofrecieron después, para desempastar sus lenguas.

La cena había sido agradable, pero no memorable, al menos no para el pelirrojo. Aunque él sabía que la rubia no la olvidaría en muchos años, o quizás nunca.

De regreso al automóvil, la piel de Nigella se erizó. Aunque habían estado al aire libre en la terraza, le pidió su saco en el corto trayecto al vehículo.

Cuando se detuvo frente a la casa de la chica y volteó a verla para despedirse, ella lo miraba intensamente.

En silencio se deslizaron dentro. Los pisos de parqué ayudaban a la furtiva entrada. Cruzaron una puerta y Nigella suavemente la cerró tras de sí.

Rupert observó el lugar. No era la habitación de ella, era un cuarto de estudio u oficina.

- Hay que ser silenciosos- Dijo la rubia y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de él al mismo tiempo que hundía sus dientes en el cuello del pelirrojo.

Un gemido gutural se escapó de los labios de Grint. No pudo evitarlo, la acción en su cuello le provocaba un delicioso escalofrío.

Nigella deslizó su boca por el pecho y le dedicó poco tiempo a las tetillas. Quería llegar rápidamente al miembro de ese chico. Le excitaba sobremanera saber que el pelirrojo era menor que ella. Sentía que estaba abusando de una criatura, aunque no fuera así.

Cuando llegó a la hebilla del cinturón la desató rápidamente y bajó lo justo y necesario, pantalón y bóxer.

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando notó la dureza que encerraba su mano.

Lo probó con la punta de su lengua, lamiendo el líquido pre-seminal que se había acumulado en la uretra.

Empezó a trazar círculos sobre el glande y cuando no lo resistió más, se metió el pene de Rupert hasta donde su boca le permitía.

Succionaba con fuerza y otras veces subía y bajaba por toda la extensión del miembro. Lo sacaba, lo lamía de arriba abajo y le masajeaba los huevos.

El pelirrojo no recordaba a nadie que se la chupara así.

El actor sentía que estaba por acabar. Sujetándola del cabello rubio, retiró la boca de la chica y la inclinó sobre el escritorio. Nigella se bajó la ropa interior y con sus dos manos separó su culo.

- Metémela por acá.-

Rupert sacó el preservativo que había rescatado antes de salir del auto. Lo colocó hábilmente y empezó a masajearse de arriba a abajo para mantenerse erguido.

Metió dos dedos en la boca de la rubia, que se encargó de empaparlos muy bien.

El dedo medio del inglés comenzó a introducirse poco a poco en su cavidad anal.

Cuando los músculos se le relajaron, Nigella empujó la cola hacia atrás e introdujo los dedos completamente, ahogando un quejido incómodo.

Ya acostumbrada a la intromisión, la muchacha le pidió con voz ronca que se la metiera.

- Cojéme por el culo… ahora.-

No tenía que decírselo dos veces. Rupert introdujo con dificultad su hombría en la cavidad de la chica. Estaba tan apretado que no lo disfrutaba. Respiró hondo y esperó un poco a que la presión disminuyera. Cuando finalmente sintió un poco de libertad para moverse, empezó un suave vaivén que pronto se volvió frenético.

El culo de la rubia lo recibía con gusto y se abría a su paso. Era difícil contener los gemidos y estaban seguros de que todos en la casa escuchaban el escritorio golpear contra el suelo una y otra vez.

El cuerpo de Nigella no aguantó más y sin avisar, un orgasmo le recorrió la espina dorsal. Los esfínteres de su ano se cerraron y expulsaron a Rupert justo cuando estaba a punto de eyacular.

Con las piernas temblando, la muchacha se arrodilló y terminó el trabajo con su boca.

Nigella había comprendido que su suerte duraría solo una noche, por eso el pelirrojo pudo despedirse con facilidad.

De regreso en su departamento, el sueño lo venció en cuanto tocó el colchón.

Desalineado, sucio y con olor a sexo, Rupert durmió tan profundamente que nunca escuchó la insistente melodía de su celular.


	3. Toma 2

¡**CORTEN!**

Capítulo 3

Emma tuvo que reprimir una carcajada cuando vio a Rupert llegar.

- Wow, estás hecho un desastre.-

- Emma, tienes que dejar de ser cordial. Dile que se ve como un pedazo de mierda.-

El pelirrojo miró a sus dos co-protagonistas. Daniel lo observaba de brazos cruzados y con una mueca indefinible en la cara, Watson no se molestó ni siquiera en ocultar la risa con una mano.

El cabello despeinado y la ropa a medio poner eran lo de menos. La cara de Grint estaba adornada por dos enormes ojeras y se lo veía más pálido de lo normal.

- No me siento muy bien.-

- ¿No? ¿Qué te ocurre?-

La castaña ahora se veía preocupada. Rupert no era de los que se enfermaban, y después de años trabajando juntos, sabía que cuando eso ocurría, el pelirrojo quedaba postrado una semana.

Le tomó la temperatura con la palma de la mano.

- Estás ardiendo. No puedes trabajar así, no debiste ni salir de la cama.-

- No podía faltar después de haber tenido un día libre.-

- Ah, claro, porque ayer te sentías muy bien ¿no?-

Emma miró a Daniel con una ceja arqueada: - ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre a ti?-

Radcliffe bufó y se marchó hacia su camerino, ignorando la pregunta.

- Creo que le vino.-

La actriz se rió tan fuerte que algunos empleados y otros actores la miraron con curiosidad.

- Bueno, voy a hablar con Mike. Con suerte no deberás filmar hasta dentro de unas horas y podrás tomar una siesta.-

- Gracias Em.- El pelirrojo se arrojó sobre la chica y la abrazó: - Tú sí que me quieres.-

La muchacha negó con la cabeza. Señaló la puerta del vestuario de Grint: - Allí.-

Y se marchó en busca del director.

Rupert hizo caso y fue hasta su camerino. Entró sin encender la luz y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. El brusco movimiento lo mareó. Despacio se incorporó hasta sentarse mientras sujetaba su cabeza.

La sentía palpitar.

Un gruñido escapó de sus labios.

-¿Estás bien?-

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y el pelirrojo dio un respingo. Daniel lo miraba desde la puerta ¿cuándo había encendido la luz?

- La verdad, me siento como un pedazo de mierda.-

El morocho se río por la referencia intencional. Entró por completo al vestuario, despeinando su cabello y con un gesto extraño en la cara.

- Yo… Bueno, en realidad no sé si vale la pena disculparme.-

- ¿Por estar en tus días o por la foto de ayer?-

- No tengo idea.-

- Eres un idiota.-

- ¿Un idiota te habría traído una botella de agua?-

Rupert la aceptó con gusto. Sentía la garganta muy seca y eso era una clara señal de que la fiebre subía. Después de prácticamente vaciar la botella, Grint se hundió un poco en el sillón.

- No creo que vayas a sentirte mejor si te quedas aquí. ¿Quieres que llame a Chris?-

Chris Harris era el manager del pelirrojo y Rupert tenía que reportarle cada uno de sus movimientos. Era un buen sujeto, pero a veces su sentido de la paternidad lo superaba. Si llegaba a enterarse de que su estrella estaba enfermo, volaría desde el otro lado del mundo (literalmente, ya lo había hecho en otra ocasión) para cuidarlo personalmente.

- No… Déjalo. No quiero pasar por sus extraños cuidados otra vez.-

Daniel lo miró interrogante y Grint le restó importancia al asunto. El moreno iba a replicar cuando la puerta se abrió sin pedir permiso y Emma asomó la cabeza.

- Mike quiere hablar contigo.-

Los co-protagonistas de la saga dejaron a su compañero a solas con el director de Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego, Mike Newell.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Rupert?-

El hombre se sentó junto al pelirrojo en el sillón y lo escudriñó con ojos severos.

Mike Newell era un director exigente y ellos ya no eran unos niños. Por esa razón los trataba como a cualquier otro actor. Así mismo, esperaba lo que esperaba de todos: excelencia.

El inglés no era una persona demasiado alegre y lo era menos desde que los rumores coparon el set de filmación.

Al parecer, la Warner no sólo era un grano en el trasero con los tiempos de grabación, sino que también planeaban dejarlo fuera del proyecto en la quinta entrega.

- No muy bien señor, pero creo que puedo trabajar.-

- "Creo" es la palabra clave aquí. Si vas a darme un resultado mediocre, prefiero que regreses a tu casa, te recuperes y vuelvas aquí mañana por la mañana tan fresco como una lechuga.-

Rupert asintió y esperó a que el director dejara el cuarto para soltar el aire que contenía en el pecho.

"Mañana por la mañana". ¡Él no tenía idea si estaría bien para entonces! Aunque así como se enfermó, quizás también podría recuperarse ¿o no?

Tomó su chaqueta y se largó de allí. Ese día filmarían escenas donde él no figurara.

De camino a su departamento se detuvo a comprar algún medicamento. El farmaceuta le recomendó un pastilla que parecía una aspirina, aunque mucho más gruesa. Debía tomarla cada doce horas.

En cuanto llegó a su casa, tomó la píldora entre arcadas. No sólo odiaba medicarse, sino que le costó trabajo que el remedio se deslizara por su garganta.

Decidió que comería algo antes de recostarse. Ya que seguramente se quedaría dormido, al menos lo haría con el estómago lleno.

Preparó una sopa de pollo y vegetales. Mientras el caldo hervía, se tomó la temperatura.

El pelirrojo no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había llegado a los 40 grados. De hecho, le sorprendió no estar delirando aún.

Sirvió la sopa en un tazón y lo llevó a su cuarto. La tomaría mientras miraba televisión desde la cama. En realidad, la idea lo entusiasmaba un poco, aunque era una lástima que nadie estuviera ahí para consentirlo.

Jurassic Park siempre era una buena opción cuando no había nada más en la tele. Y aunque debía ser la –por lo menos- quinta vez que la veía, allí abandonó su recorrido por los canales.

Ocurría la escena del dilophosaurus cuando Rupert Grint se dejó vencer por el cansancio.

No sabía si fue la fiebre, o su mente jugándole una broma, pero se despertó del sueño más erótico que había tenido.

Un sueño donde el mundo mágico de Harry Potter se había mezclado con su realidad. A veces era Rupert y otras veces, Ron. Pero entre tanta confusión, lo único constante era Dan.

Ron -o Rupert - había seguido a Harry –o a Daniel- por los pasillos, gritándole barbaridades sobre su necesidad de atención y su falta de padres. Cuando pasaban frente al armario de Finch, el morocho dio la media vuelta y le asestó un puñetazo en la cara que le inflamó la mejilla de forma inmediata.

El rostro de Weasley –o de Grint- enrojeció de furia y le devolvió el golpe. Potter lo recibió con gusto. La fuerza hizo que sus anteojos redondos salieran disparados hacia alguna dirección. Pero Daniel podía ver sin ellos y se recuperó, arremetiendo contra las costillas de Rupert, que se defendió con su brazo hasta que encontró una apertura en la ofensiva del moreno.

Lo siguiente fue que la puerta hacia donde lo empujó se abrió detrás de él. Ambos cayeron dentro de la habitación de escobas y demás artículos de limpieza del amargado celador.

Las respiraciones eran profundas, agitadas. La adrenalina –o la fiebre- obligó a Ron a devorar los labios de su amigo y camarada, con ansia, con frenesí.

Un segundo más tarde, las túnicas negras, las corbatas y los escudos eran camisas a cuadros, cinturones de cuero, relojes de plata.

Un torbellino de emociones después, la magia volvía y Rupert penetraba a Harry con rapidez. Estaban en el aula de pociones y poco les importaba si Severus Snape los escuchaba.

Pero entonces… _alohomora_.

Y el pelirrojo se despertó en su cama, desorientado, agitado. Las sábanas empapadas en sudor.

Y muy duro.

¿Fue la fiebre o…?

- ¿Te desperté?-

Casi se le sale el corazón por la garganta. Daniel estaba de pie al final de su cama con una bandeja en las manos.

- Tu portero me dejó entrar, le dije que no te sentías bien.-

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Daniel frunció el ceño con verdadero enfado: - Si tanto te molesta que haya venido puedo irme ¿sabes?-

- ¡No! Yo… lo siento. Es que me asustaste.-

Grint se acomodó en su lugar, sujetándose la frente. Aparentemente ya no tenía fiebre, pero la cabeza le dolía como mil demonios.

Al verlo en ese estado, el moreno aceptó la disculpa sin más y le alcanzó a Rupert una taza humeante de té de limón.

El pelirrojo lo sorbió confiado, pero casi escupe la bebida al sentir un fuerte sabor que no esperaba.

- Es coñac- Radcliffe se anticipó a la pregunta de su amigo: - Miel y coñac. Es una vieja receta de mi familia para los estados gripales. Iba a darte un par de aspirinas pero vi que ya tomaste algo…-

- Gracias… eh… ¿qué hora es?-

- Las ocho.-

Rupert miró por la ventana de su habitación el cielo obscuro de Londres. ¿Tanto había dormido? No le extrañaba entonces que su cabeza quisiera explotar. Bebió el resto de su té mientras el moreno lo observaba atentamente.

- ¿Qué te ocurre a tí?-

- ¿Um?-

- Haz estado muy irritable hoy-

El moreno gruñó: - Mike dijo que retomaríamos la filmación cuando te recuperes, así que preocúpate por eso para que todos podamos volver a trabajar sin contratiempos.-

La brusca respuesta tomó al pelirrojo por sorpresa. Su cerebro le envió la orden para que contestara de la misma manera, pero algo más le indicó que mejor cerrara la boca.

Ante su silencio, Daniel se levantó de su sitio y salió de la habitación: - Hasta mañana.-

Rupert había olvidado por completo el sueño que había tenido con su compañero y lo erecto que se había despertado. La extraña situación con la que se encontró lo enfrió por completo. Lo peor de todo era no tener una mínima idea de lo que le ocurría.

Días atrás, el moreno se comportaba como siempre. ¿Qué había cambiado?

Entonces una de sus neuronas cerebrales comenzó a funcionar. ¡Claro! El día libre… El pelirrojo recordaba que Radcliffe odiaba los días libres porque no tenía una excusa para "huir" de casa.

Los padres de Daniel aprovechaban estas ocasiones excepcionales para pasar tiempo de caridad con su hijo, pero por alguna razón, siempre terminaban peleando y el moreno quedaba en un segundo plano, como mero testigo de la riña.

El pelirrojo se sintió avergonzado por no demostrar verdadera gratitud por las atenciones de su amigo. Si bien tenía motivos personales para querer quedarse en su departamento, sus intenciones de cuidarlo eran auténticas.

Iba a salir de la cama cuando su celular sonó. Era Chris.

La aflautada voz de su mánager le taladró el oído como una carta vociferadora. El representante estaba indignado por su falta de consideración. Le dijo que viajaría a primera hora en la mañana para ocuparse y que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

- Pero Chris, Dan ya está encargándose de mí.-

Bingo.

Rupert no quería saber el por qué, pero Chris Harris sentía demasiados celos cuando el moreno estaba cerca de su estrella. En esos últimos años en los que su amistad se había acrecentado, el manager se vio obligado a salir un poco de la vida de Rupert porque Daniel no le caía demasiado bien.

Y siempre se ocupaba de dejarlo muy en claro, como en ese momento, en el que decidía cortar el teléfono sin decir adiós.

El pelirrojo retomó su acción donde la había dejado. Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la habitación de huéspedes. La puerta estaba cerrada.

Tocó un par de veces y no esperó a que le dieran permiso. Entró y encontró a su amigo acostado, dándole la espalda.

- ¿Dan?-

La voz de Radcliffe se oyó en un susurro: - ¿Qué quieres?-

Grint suspiró y sonrió. Al menos no había decidido dejar de dirigirle la palabra. Rodeó el sommier y se arrojó de frente a su amigo. Tenía los ojos vidriosos.

- Lo siento…-

Daniel sonrió con dificultad: - Discúlpame tú. Me comporté como un idiota.-

- Me hubieras dicho que algo estaba pasando.-

- Quise hacerlo, pero tú estabas muy ocupado teniendo una cita con una completa desconocida.-

- Oh…-

Con que eso era.

- Perdón, de nuevo.-

- Ya no importa… ¿cómo te sientes?-

- Bastante bien, de hecho.-

- ¿Crees que podemos emborracharnos hasta vomitar?-

Rupert sonrió divertido: -¿Y qué hay del trabajo?-

- Nadie espera que te recuperes tan pronto.-

- ¡Ah! Es que nadie tiene en cuenta tus milagrosos cuidados.-

Daniel se rió con falsedad y de un solo empujón lo sacó de la cama: - ¡Ey!-

- Vamos, tenemos que olvidarnos de nuestros problemas.-

El pelirrojo fue detrás de su amigo, que se dirigió a la cocina y más específicamente, a la cava junto a la heladera.

Eligió un mendocino argentino cosecha 2004.

- Vaya, tienes buen gusto.-

- ¿Aún lo dudabas?-

- Bueno…-

- Cállate.-

Para cuando la primera botella se vació, tanto Daniel como Rupert estaban un poco ebrios. No demasiado, porque habían bebido lentamente, pero sí lo suficiente como para comenzar a reír estruendosamente por nada en particular.

- ¡Y entonces, jajajaja, me acerqué… tanto que Tom casi se cae de culo! Jajajaja-

La anécdota no era demasiado graciosa, de hecho, cuando la escena terminó, Felton le gritó pervertido y se fue bastante enfadado. Ya se le pasaría. Ocurría cada vez que Dan se aburría y quería jugar. El actor rubio era fácilmente… provocable.

- Algún día voy a besarlo en serio sólo para ver su reacción de niño conservador, jajajajaja…-

Radcliffe notó que hacía varios minutos su compañero no le dirigía la palabra. Estaban sentados en el sillón de dos cuerpos, frente a frente, con los brazos del sofá en la cintura y el respaldo sirviendo de apoyo para sus embutidas cabezas.

- Bueno ¿y tú? cuéntame cómo estuvo tu _cita_.-

El pelirrojo reaccionó por el veneno que Daniel le imprimió a esa palabra. Sonrió de lado ante el claro desinterés en el rostro de su amigo.

- ¿En verdad quieres saber?-

- Si eso hace que hables…-

- Bueno… estuvo muy bien. Se llamaba Nigella. Tuvimos sexo. No la volveré a ver.-

- ¿Tuvieron sexo? ¿Y qué tal estuvo, te la chupó?-

- Fue muy ardiente, no llegamos a la cama. Sus padres estaban en casa así que lo hicimos en la oficina. Sí, me la chupó. Y te diré que… fue soñado.-

- Vaya, pues la mía tampoco estuvo mal.-

- Es cierto ¿cómo pude olvidar tu mensaje de texto?-

- Jajajaja, quería castigarte por haberme abandonado. Pero lo hice porque pensé que sería otra de tus estúpidas citas románticas donde apenas las besas.-

- ¿Por qué sigues torturándome con eso? Fue hace años.-

- Porque puedo-

- Pues… también pasó algo más.-

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Digamos que no lo hicimos del modo tradicional.-

- ¡Mientes!-

El morocho estalló en carcajadas. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¿Entonces te dejó que se la metieras por atrás?-

- Creo que no era su primera vez…-

- Vaya…-

Por alguna razón, el silencio se instaló entre ellos después de esa conversación. La risa se les había esfumado y sólo podían beber, esquivando la mirada del otro.

Finalmente, Rupert se animó a preguntarle al morocho qué había pasado entre sus padres.

- Van a divorciarse.-

Y el pelirrojo no averiguó más. Decidió que lo mejor sería hablar de eso cuando ambos estuvieran sobrios y con sus capacidades al cien por ciento. Por lo pronto, creyó que lo mejor sería desviar el tema hacia algo más divertido y el sexo siempre era un tópico apropiado en situaciones como esa.

- ¿Sabes? Hace unos días que… estoy teniendo estos sueños…-

Radcliffe lo miró. Sus ojos azules demostraban interés por lo que estaba escuchando.

- Bueno… últimamente estoy teniendo sueños… eróticos.-

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién protagoniza esos pensamientos húmedos, señor Grint?-

- Pues…-

¿Se lo decía o no? No quería que su amigo lo viera de forma extraña. Y aunque Dan tenía una buena recepción con las cuestiones homosexuales e incluso bromeaba mucho –demasiado- con esas cosas, no podía adivinar su reacción.

Pero básicamente el pelirrojo ya se había arrojado al agua.

- Tú.-

Esperaba una risa estruendosa, un puñetazo en la cara, una expresión de asco. Pero no se esperaba eso.

Perplejidad.

Daniel estaba perplejo, el gesto de su rostro no podía definirse de otra manera. Y nuevamente el silencio. Un prolongado e incómodo silencio.

Rupert enrojeció y miró hacia otro lado. Eso no significaba nada… todas las personas tienen alguna vez un sueño erótico con quien menos esperan. Y en su caso, eran por una razón: falta de sexo, y después de eso, la fiebre.

- Ah, pero creo que la fiebre tuvo algo que ver.-

- ¿Entonces hace días que tienes fiebre?-

- Bueno no, pero…-

- Dime ¿qué esperas que haga yo ahora con esta información?-

-¿Qué?-

- Claro ¿qué se supone que haga de ahora en más? No podré mirarte a los ojos sin pensar "este tipo soñó que tenía sexo conmigo".-

La mandíbula se le desencajó. Ahora sí que no creía lo que estaba escuchando. La ira comenzó a hervirle desde el estómago.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Siempre bromeas con cosas así y pensé que te haría gracia! ¡¿Me dices esto cuando soy sincero contigo?! ¡¿Qué quiero que hagas?! ¡Nada! ¡Eres un idiota y un hipócrita también!-

Rupert iba a salir del departamento hecho una furia cuando Dan lo detuvo por la muñeca y lo volteó para verlo. Sujetándolo por los hombros, le habló con voz elevada: - ¡Ey, cálmate, lo siento! ¡Sí, estaba bromeando!-

No sirvió de nada. El enojo de Grint era tal que sólo podía descargarse de una manera: su puño saludando al pómulo del morocho.

Radcliffe no hizo nada para defenderse, a pesar de que vio venir el golpe.

Los efectos del alcohol se le habían pasado varios minutos antes, pero como parecía que a Rupert no, decidió jugarle una broma. Sus lapsos de silencio eran él planeando qué hacer.

Dejó de pensar cuando el pelirrojo hizo aquella confesión y le dio material de sobra para trabajar.

En el suelo, masajeando su dolorida mejilla, bufó: - Tú eres el idiota que no reconoce una maldita broma.-

Esa frase fue la que despertó al inglés de su rabia momentánea. Entendió lo que había hecho y corrió en busca de una bolsa de hielo para el rostro de Daniel. Se agachó hasta su altura, apenado.

- Creo que te subestimas como actor, Dan, en verdad me lo creí.-

Grint se sentó a su lado con cara de derrota: - Supongo que yo también estoy un poco susceptible últimamente.-

El morocho sonrió, asintiendo. Abrazó a su amigo por los hombros: - Al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro para ser histéricos.-

Rupert lo miró a los ojos. En un segundo, todas las escenas que su subconsciente había creado durante las horas de sueño, se agolparon en su cabeza.

La mirada azul de Daniel parecía turbulenta, pero se mantenía firme al escudriño del pelirrojo.

Con los ojos fijos el uno en el otro por varios segundos, sin decir nada, Rupert entendió que Dan estaba pensando en lo mismo que él.

Se mordió el labio inferior, producto de los nervios, de la inseguridad, de las ansias.

Y cuando iba a besarlo, Radcliffe se adelantó.

La tibieza los recorrió de pies a cabeza.

El morocho se animó a humedecer sus labios y el contacto se volvió mucho más íntimo. Aunque fue Rupert el primero en introducir la lengua en la boca de su amigo.

El beso se profundizó cuando Daniel lo tomó por los cabellos y se acostó, llevándose consigo a Grint.

La excitación los había endurecido como nunca. Podían sentirse a través del pantalón como si no estuviera ahí.

Sus entrepiernas empezaron a frotarse por instinto.

Pero en el momento en que dejaron de besarse para respirar, la magia, la calentura, todo se esfumó.

Como si les hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría.


End file.
